Gara-Gara Eyeliner
by ThehunMagnaeKedjeh
Summary: "YA! CHANYEOL, KEMBALIKAN EYELINER KU!" "Coba saja kalau kau bisa meraihnya, Little Baekhyunnie -3-!" "aish Kemari kau PARK CHANYEOL! " "TANPAMU AKU GALAUUUUUU " "mati kau park chanyeol!" "perasaan gua gak enak" "NGAK! TAON DEPAN! YA SEKARANG BEGO' !" bekyeol is here! *kibar bendera baekyeol* fanfic gaje, bikin mual, OOC, de el el


Author : ThehunMagnaeKedjeh

Title : Gara-gara Eyeliner

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : All member EXO

Lenght : Oneshoot

Summary : "YA! CHANYEOL, KEMBALIKAN EYELINER KU!" "Coba saja kalau kau bisa meraihnya, Little Baekhyunnie -3-!" "aish~ Kemari kau PARK CHANYEOL! " "TANPAMU AKU GALAUUUUUU~" "mati kau park chanyeol!" "perasaan gua gak enak" "NGAK! TAON DEPAN! YA SEKARANG BEGO' !" |bekyeol is here! *kibar bendera baekyeol* fanfic gaje, bikin mual, OOC, de el el

Genre : comedy (?), romance (?)

Rate : PG 17 - T

**Warning****! ****: ****YAOI (boy x boy), Boys Love, NC gagal, Candaan garing, tak masuk akal, bilkin mual, OOC, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, en de el el **

Disclaimer : cast seutuhnya hanya milik Tuhan dan keluarga mereka masing- masing, tapi thehun dan cerita seutuhnya milik author semata #asekkk~

Annyeong readers~~~ *lambai-lambai ala miss universe* ThehunMagnaeKedjeh di sini \^O^/ Ini fanfic pertama Thehun, kebetulan thehun lagi pens ama baekyeol terutama ama miss(?) eyeliner a.k.a baekhyun jadi kepikiran buat bikin fanfic ini. Gua harap readers sekalian suka ama ni ep ep *bow* kalau ni ep ep laris dan banyak yang repew gua bakal lanjut ke hunhan, ada yang mau? |read: gak ada! |aut:*pundung di pojokan* | #plakk~ abaikan. Author gak mau banyak bacot silahkan baca! *wink* *tebar-ebar kissu* Annyeonghi gyeseyo~ pay pay~~

ThehunMagnaeKedjeh PRESENT~~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BAEKYEOL YAOI FANFICTION

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

GARA-GARA EYELINER

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"YA! CHANYEOL, KEMBALIKAN EYELINER KU!" teriak seorang namja bertubuh mungil di seberang meja makan, namja itu bernama Byun Baekhyun a.k.a Baekhyun, namja yang sangat menyukai eyeliner ini sedang berusaha mengambil eyelinernya yang berada di tangan seorang namja tiang listrik bernama Park Chanyeol a.k.a Chanyeol yang berstatus sebagai roommate sekaligus namjachinggunya itu. Chanyeol memang suka menggoda atau menjahili baekhyun karena menurut chanyeol, baekhyun tampak lebih menarik jika sedang marah. #okehh back to story

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa meraihnya, Little Baekhyunnie -3-!"

ucap chanyeol sambil tersenyum jail ke arah baekhyun.

"aish~ Kemari kau PARK CHANYEOL! "bentak baekhyun.

"ANI! AKU TAK MAU BAEKKIEE-HYUNG!"

"aish, benar-benar menyebalkan "batin baekhyun.

.

.

.

CLINGGGG...

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah ide menghiasi kepala baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Okelah kalau begitu, jika kau lapar kau tak perlu menyuruhku untuk memasakkanmu makanan jika kau tak mengembalikan eyelinerku, bagaimana PARK CHANYEOL ? jadi jika kau ingin ku masakkan cepat kembalikan eyeliner kesayanganku sebelum kesabaranku habis!" ancam baekhyun dengan sedikit membentak.

"hmm... Ani hyung~ jika kau tak ingin memasak untukku aku bisa membeli makanan di luar sana, dan jika baekkiee hyung ingin eyeliner ini kembali, kau harus mengejarku terlebih dahulu ne? Pay pay~"

.

.

.

BRUUKKKK...!  
.

.

.

Belum sempat chanyeol ngacir dari sono, tiba-tiba ia menabrak seorang Do Kyungsoo a.k.a Dio yang sedang membawa setumpuk piring yang akan di pakai untuk makan malam, dan alhasil...

.

.

.

PRANGGGG...!

.

.

.

Piring yang di bawa dio jatoh semua, hancur berkeping-keping dan sudah tak berbentuk lagi pemirssahh~ dan jangan tanyakan kondisi eyeliner yang tak berdosa itu, eyeliner tersebut sudah mati(?) menggenaskan dan tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai #pooreyeliner

Baekhyun cengo, dio cengo, chanyeol cengo, semua cengo, author juga ikutan cengo *oke yang ini abaikan -"*

#hening

1 menit

.

.

.

5 menit

.

.

.

10 menit

.

.

.

15 menit

.

.

.

PREEEEET~

.

.

.

Setelah hening beberapa saat, akhirnya suara kentut Chen yang merdu(?) cetar membahana bagai petir menyambar-nyambar mencetarkan dunia akherat ulala~ #plaak *abaikan* memecah keheningan di sono.

.

.

.

PLETAAKK!

.

.

.

"argh~! Appo-hyung sakit tau" ringis chen yang mendapat jitakan sayang(?) dari xiumin.

"biarin, orang kondisinya pada tegang begini lo pake kentut segala! kalau mau buang gas bilang-bilang kek supaya gua bisa siap-siap! Kentut loh bau bangke' tau' -_-" nasehat xiumin ke chen.

"bener tuh kata xiumin hyung theperti kata pepatah thedia mathker thebelum kentut! Kathian tuh thi krith hyung thampe thethak napath (baca: sesak napas) nyium bau kentut lo!"lanjut sehun nasehatin dengan aksen cadelnya.

"hehehe mian hyung, peace v^^ saya kan ngak tau kalau kris-hyung ada di belakang saya"chen minta maap ke kris dengan membentuk tanda peace di tangannya.

"ohok... ohok... bau banget kentut lo chen bau bangke' ohok... iye gua maapin, tapi lo harus tetep harus dihukum ohok... arrasseo ? ohok... ohok... besok lu musti bersihin semua WC yang ada di sini SEMUANYA! Arra? Ohok... ohok.. "jawab kris yang masih batuk-batuk gara-gara nyium bau gas beracun dari chen.

"hmm.. ne arrasseo hyung" chen mengangguk dengan pasrah tanda ia setuju.

.

.

.

Ekhemmmm back to chanbaeksoo...

.

.

.

"hiks eyelinerku HUWEEEEE TT_TT" tangis baekhyun meratapi kematian sang eyeliner tercintaahhh~

"hiks piringkuuu HUWEEEEE TT_TT" tangis dio meratapi piring tercintanya yang ancur berkeping-keping di lantai.

"TANPAMU AKU GALAUUUUUU~"teriak baekhyun dan dio bersamaan meratapi kepergian kekasih(?) tercintanya yang mati mengenaskan gara-gara chanyeol, dan sang pelaku hanya diam mematung di TKP tak percaya apa yang baru menimpanya tadi.

"shittt~ mampus gua" batin chanyeol sambil menelan salivanya kasar.

Tiba-tiba kai datang menghampiri Dio

"sstt.. tenang hyung, memangnya piring itu harganya berapa sih? Kok kayaknya berharga banget?" tanya jongin sambil menenangkan namjachinggunya dio.

"hiks hiks ini bukan masalah harga Jonginniee~ hiks hiks ini masalahnya kita sudah hiks kehabisan persediaan piring hiks hiks" jawab dio dengan sedikit terisak.

"lalu kenapa hyung kalau udah kehabisan piring? Kan besok bisa belli lagi kan hyung?"tanya jongin polos |emang pantes? x_x #di teleportasiin kai ke kandang buaya -_-

"ga' ada MAKAN MALAM babo!" jawab semua member EXO (-baekyeol) ga' nyante

"ohh... APUAAHHH? GAK ADA MAKAN MALAM?"tanya semua member EXO yang alaynya lagi kambuh

"hmm" dio ngangguk tanda iya.

"hiks gua di kacangin hiks HUWEEEE~~"rengek baekhyun karena di kacangin dari tadi #baekhyunyangterlupakan #baekhyunyangtersakiti #baekhyunpastikuat #cemungudheaaa

"hehehe mian mian hyung kita lupa"jawab sehun cengengesan smbil menggaruk tengguknya yang tak gatal|KYAAAA! Oppa, neomu kyeopta! Saranghaeeee~~~!*nyubit pipi thehun* #di teleknesis luhan ke artik -_- #okehh abaikan

"hiks hiks eyelinerku HUWEEEE"tangis baekhyun makin keras.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba chanyeol mendekati baekhyun dan nendekapnya di dada bidangnya bermaksud untuk meredakan tangisannya dan memnghiburnya.

"hyung mianhae jeongmal mianhae, aku benar-benar gak sengaja jangan nangis ne? Sebagai gantinya aku bakal beli eyeliner sebanyak yang hyung mau oke?" tanya chanyeol bermaksud untuk meredakan tangisan baekhyun, tapi tiba-tiba baekhyun mendorong chanyeol bermaksud untuk melepas pelukan chanyeol, dan berhasil \(^^)/ baekhyun pun terlepas dari pelukan chanyeol.

"shireo, kau hiks hanya mempermainkanku! Aku benci kau PARK CHANYEOL! Hiks hiks" jawab baekhyun masih sedikit terisak dan langsung berlari ke dalam kamar untuk menenangkan diri dan chanyeol langsung menyusul baekhyun ke dalam kamar tapi...

.

.

.

BRAKKK!

.

.

.

Belum sempat chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamar, baekhyun segera membanting pintu sekeras mungkin di depan wajah chanyeol lalu menguncinya. Semua member hanya memberi tatapan 'siapa-suruh-cari-masalah' nya ke chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya bisa cengo di depan pintu melihat namjachinggunya sangat marah akibat ulahnya.

"hyung mianhae buka pintunya hyung, masa hanya gara-gara eyeliner kau sampai marah sama namjachinggumu yang tampan ini? Aish yang benar saja" sesal chanyeol sambil gedor-gedor pintu kamar yang di kunci dari dalam.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba...

.

.

.

Kriet~

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit di dalam kamar, akhirnya baekhyun membuka pintu dengan membawa selimut dan bantal.

"hyung mianhae aku benar-benar menyesal, tapi untuk apa bantal dan selimut itu baekkiee-hyung? " tanya chanyeol yang penasaran dengan bantal dan selimut yang di bawa baekhyun.

"ini untuk mu yeollie ku sayang~ malam ini dan untuk 5 bulan kedepan kau tidur di LUAR! dan untuk hukumanmu kau tak boleh menyentuh atau bahkan melakukan yang 'iya-iya' denganku untuk 5 bulan ke depan arraseo? Oh.. ada lagi, suho hyung ku serahkan chanyeol seharian besok sama hyung terserah hyung mau apain dia aku udah ngak peduli ! dan satu lagi PARK CHANYEOL semua gajimu tak cukup untuk membeli eyeliner itu!" bentak baekhyun ke chanyeol.

.

.

.

Dan BRAKKK!

.

.

.

Pintu di banting sekali lagi di depan chanyeol yang masih cengo di depan pintu.

"perasaan gua gak enak" bain chanyeol melihat senyum suho dan member lain yang sulit di artikan.

"mati kau park chanyeol!" batin semua member.

#hening

.

.

.

1 menit

.

.

.

2 menit

.

.

.

3 menit

.

.

.

#backsound: butiran debu-cakra khan (bagian reff)

"HUWEEEEEE baekkiee-hyung~ JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU! TANPAMU AKU GALAU!" akhirnya tangis chanyeol pecah setelah hening sesaat memikirkan kata-kata baekhyun yang melarangnya untuk melakuan 'itu' *you know what i mean?* ke namjachinggnya itu apa lagi selama 5 bulan, benar-benar malang nasip chanyeol kita pemirssahhh :3

|yeol: eh thor, gua salah apasih ma lo? Kok gua mulu yang tersakii di ni ep ep? Lo niat ga sih bikin ep ep baekyeol? |thor: woles dong bro, ni ep ep belum selese juga lo udah marah-marah, lo tunggu aja tanggal mainnya hohoho~ *smirk ke baekhyun* :3 |yeol: okeh thor, kali ini gua percaya ame lo yang penting akhirnya gua bahagia huahahaha *ketawa evil* |okehh bagian ini ga pa pa kalo di skip ^^ #back to the story

"udah hyung, cup cup diem tiang lithtrik ga' boleh nangith cup cup nanti hyung tidur di thofa aja yah? udah gak uthah mewek kayak anak kecil gak di kathih permen aja! Malu ama umur hyung -_-" ucap sehun yang kasian melihat hyungnya itu mewek-mewek di depan pintu kamarnya sendiri.

"hiks sehun lo emang maknae paling pengertian ma gue hiks" jawab chanyeol yang udah rada-rada tenang gara-gara di hibur ama magnae exo-k itu.

"gua kan kathian ama hyung, kan bethok udah di jadiin babu' ama themua member karna kemauan baekhyun-hyung, jadi chanyeol-hyung harus tidur yang cukup thupaya bethok ga lemeth kalo di thuruh-thuruh hehehe ^^" jelas sehun sambil cengegesan ke chanyeol dengan kecadelannya.

"kirain lo pengen hibur gua, tau-taunya lo ada udang di balik bakwan(?) lo nyuruh gua cepet tidur supaya lo bisa nyuruh-nyuruh gua seenaknya besok, iya kan?! Sialan loh maknae CADEL!"chanyeol melotot kayak mau bakar sehun idup-idup trus jadiin dia makanan phoenix peliharaannya.

"SETOOOOP~~~" kali ini dua leader kita dari exo-M dan K siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris dan Suho yang teriak histeris.

"sehun, kai, udha cukhup! Ghue udha ngak mauh dengher shuara khalian berdhua okhehhh?"ucap kris yang penyakit alaynya lagi kambuh yang udah ngak tahan dengan pertengkaran dua alien(?) yang unyu-unyu itu.#okeh jangan bunuh author v-_-

"SEHUN! MASUK KAMAR! Dan LO CHANYEOL TIDUR DI SOFA! JANGAN SAMPE GUA CINCANG LO BERDUA GARA-RAGA GUA ENEK LIAT MUKA LO!" suho udah ngamuk berat kayak mau nyeruduk tuh dua orang.

"kapan hyung?sekarang?" tanya seyeol serentak

"NGAK! TAON DEPAN! YA SEKARANG BEGO' !" amuk suho udah kayak orang kesurupan.

SeYeol yang melihat kedua leadernya yang udah kelewat OOC itu tak berani berkutik sedikit pun, sehun langsung ngacir ke kamar dan chanyeol langsung ngorok(?) di atas sofa gara-gara uri leadernya ngamuk. Dan semua member masuk ke kamar dengan santainya karna udah larut malam.

Kukuruyuukkkk~~

Kukuruyuukkkk~~

.

.

.

Hari sudah pagi, kuruyuk ayam yang merdu mulai terdengar. Terdengar para uke mulai membangunkan para seme yang masih terlelap dengan mimpi masing-masing.

kamar XiuChen

"woyy... chen~ bangun! Udah pagi, jangan molor mulu!" teriak xiumin membangunkan namja bermuka kotak(?) #disetrumchen yang masih tidur di sampingnya.

"..." tak ada jawaban

"oke.. kalo lo ngak bangun, gua bekuin lo!" ancam xiumin ke chen, dan alhasil chen langsung bangkit dari tidurnya karna mau di bekuin ama si umin.

.

.

.

kamar TaoRis

"gege bangun~ kalo gege ngak mau bangun, nanti tao suru gege beliin tao 1000 gucci edisi terbaru yang mahal! Gege mau?" tao bangunin kris dengan cara halus tapi ampuh untuk membangunkan seorang kris daripada nanti dia bangkrut.

.

.

.

kamar KaiSoo

"eh kai, bangun lo!" dio bangunin kai secara halus,

"..." tak ada jawaban.

"ohhh... kalo lo ngak bangun, ntar SEMUA kaset yadong lo gua kubur idup-idup!" ancam dio secara halus tapi ampuh..

"JANGANNN!~~~" kai langsung bangun sambil menjerit histeris, takut kaset yadongnya di kubur idup-idup sama dio.

"baguss... sekarang lo mandi, trus antar gue beli piring" perintah dio ke kai dan hanya di balas anggukan oleh kai yang berlalu ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

kamar Sulay

"Suho bangun! ada Annisa Chibi(?) tuh?" lay bangunin suho pake bawa-bawa nama idolanya (?) dan cara lay langsung ampuh pemirssahhh~

"eh? Mana? Mana? Annisa Chibi-nya?" suho bangun langsung celingak-celinguk nyari Annisa Chibi -_-.

.

.

.

Kamar HunHan

"sehunniee~ bangun! kalo ngak, lo ngak bakal dapat jatah 'morning kiss' untuk hari ini dan besok dari gua" beginilah cara luhan bangunin magnae kita yang otaknya udah pervert ketularan kai .

"eh? Jangan! Mana morning kithnya? gua udah bangun nih" sehun bangun dengan posisi duduk nunggu rejeki nomplok.

"morning kiss pala lu peang! Sono lu mandi! Bau! Kalo udah mandi nanti gua kasih jatah lu dah!" jawab luhan sambil senyum pervert *ni orang udah ketularan pervertnya sehun, mungkin?*

Sehun langsung ngacir ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

kamar Baekyeol

BAEKHYUN POV

"Aish~ gara-gara chanyeol eyelinerku rusak, tapi sebaliknya, gara-gara gua chanyeol jadi tidur di luar trus gua pake bentak-bentak dia segala lagi. Apa gua terlalu keras yah sama chanyeol? nanti dia marah, trus dia ngak cinta lagi ama gua ANDWAE! Gua gak mau itu terjadi. Apa gua harus minta maap ke chanyeol? Ani~ chanyeol yang harus minta maaf terlebih dahulu karena dia yang bikin semua masalah ini. Tapi untuk sementara ini, gua diamin dia dulu ah~ supaya dia tau rasa hohoho..." batinku.

Tap~ tap~

Gua melangkahkan kaki gua menuju ruang tamu, disana sudah terlihat suho hyung yang sedang membangunkan chanyeol yang masih molor-atau pura-pura molor? Karena takut di jadiin babu' dan beginilah cara suho hyung membangunkan chanyeol yang tidurnya kayak kebo' (?) #di bakar channyeol XD

"eh, yeol bangun lu! yang lain udah pada bangun, cuman lo aja yang belum bangun!"

"..."tak ada jawaban dari chanyeol

"ya, chanyeol ayo bangun! kalau tidak... apa mau kau ku suruh mencium sehun hah?" ancam suho santai tapi ampuh, chanyeol langsung bangkit trus scream

Jauh di sana sehun bersin-bersin "HACHII... HACHI... kayak ada yang ngomongin gua?"

"mwo? ANDWAEE~~! Dari pada hyung suruh aku cium si cadel itu, lebih baik aku bangun...! bibirku yang sekseh ini hanya untuk bakkiee-hyung seorang" gua hanya bisa sweetdrop melihat kelakuan chanyeol.

"seterah lu dah, cepet biki-"belum sempat suho selesai ngomong, chanyeol langsung nyerocor.

"ehh... baekkiee-hyung~ " tanpa sadar, chanyeol langsung menghampiri gua

"ya, mau kemana kau?! Aku belum selesai bicara! Aish~" ucap suho sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi

"mau minta maaf~!" ujar chanyeol dengan sedikit teriak

"chemungudddhh eaaaa" teriak suho alay.

"shit~ ternyata chanyeol sadar, kalau gua merhatiin dia dari tadi, baekhyun babo... aish~" batinku, aku langsung lari masuk ke dalam kamar. Tapi sial, gua lupa ngunci pintunya. Dan alhasil, chanyeol langsung nyusul gua masuk ke dalam kamar dan langsung mengunci pintu dan menaruhnya si saku celananya. "sialan~ dia mau apain gua?"batinku kesal.

"mianhae baekkiee~, soal yang kemarin, aku benar-benar ngak sengaja" sesal chanyeol.

"..." tak ada jawaban dariku.

"aish, hyung... apa hyung udah ngak cinta sama aku, ha?!"

Aku hanya bisa membulatkan mataku mendengar perkataan chanyeol barusan.

"tentu saja masih" batinku.

"aish, hyung.. kenapa kau diam saja?apa kau mau aku menciummu dulu, baru kau mau memaafkanku?"

BAEKHYUN POV END

.

.

.

AUTHOR POV

"aish, hyung.. kenapa kau diam saja?apa kau mau aku menciummu dulu, baru kau mau memaafkanku?" ancam chanyeol dengan senyum menyerigai, tapi sayang baekhyun tak melihat senyuman itu.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menggeleng cepat tanda tak mau.

"nah... kalau tak mau aku cium, maafin aku dong, bbuing~ bbuing~" ucap chanyeol sambil aegyo #kyaaa~ unyu nya~ #gilanya auhor lagi kambuh, jadi tolong di abaikan *bow*

"i iya deh, gua maafin" jawab Baekhyun pasrah takut di 'apa-apain' sama chanyeol

"nah... itu kan bagus~ tapi-" lega chanyeol sambil menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"tapi... karena kemarin hyung udah bentak-bentak aku, jadi hyung harus di beri 'hukuman' hari ini juga ^^" lanjut chanyeol dengan seyum pervert-nya sambil berjalan mendekati baekhyun yang kaget dengan perkataan chanyeol barusan.

"dasar tiang listrik sialan, mau ngapain dia? Jangan-jangan... Mampus gua" batin baekhyun takut 'diapa-apain' sama chanyeol sambil nelen saliva nya kasar.

Chanyeol mulai melangkahkan kaki nya menuju arah baekhyun. Baekhyun benar-benar ketakutan sekarang, ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat, bagaimana tidak.. chayeol sudah menyerigai melihatnya seperti seekor singa yang akan menangkap mangsa dengan ganasnya. Chanyeol sekarang berjalaan semakin dekat dengan nya. Chanyeol mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah baekhyun.

"ini 'hukuman' mu baekkiee~" ucap chanyeol sambil menyerigai.

.

3 cm

.

.

.

.

.

2cm

.

.

.

.

.

1cm

.

.

.

.

.

"to,, empfff~" belum sempat baekhyun teriak minta tolong, chanyeol sudah melumat bibirnya dengan liarnya. Baekhyun tak bisa menolaknya. Chanyeol terlalu kuat baginya. Ia hanya bisa pasrah ketika chanyeol melumat bibirnya dengan liar.

"enggh.. yeol ahh..pe..lanhh..pelanhh..eunghh~" ucap baekhyun sedikit terengah di sela ciumannya. Chanyeol tak mengubris omongan baekhyun. Ia malah mendorong baekhyun hingga ke dinding tanpa melepas tautan bibir mereka kemudian melumat bibirnya bergantian.

.

.

.

1 menit

.

.

.

2 menit

.

.

.

3 menit

.

.

.

"Akh.. Yeolliehh... hen..tikan...eungh~" baekhyun yang merasa sudah kahabisan nafas, memberi isyarat ke chanyeol untuk menghentikan ciuman mereka. Dengan sedikit tisak rela, chanyeol pun melepas tautan bibir mereka.

"hosh..hosh.." baekhyun segera mengambil nafas sebanyak yang ia bisa.

"mmm.. baekkie~"

"ne?"

"mau di lanjut?" tanya chanyeol

"hmm... ne... lakukan apa yang kau mau..." jawab baekhyun dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian mempersempit jarak mereka dan mencium sambil sesekali menggigiti bibirnya lembut. Setelah di rasa cukup, chanyeol pun melepas tautan bibirnya secara perlahan dan tanpa aba-aba, langsung mengangkat baekhyun ala bridal style ke atas tempat tidur, dan setelah itu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chan: SETOOOOPPP~ !

Aut: mang napa di setop-setop? Orang gua mau liat lo NC-an... huahhahahaha XXD

Chan: anak kecil gak boleh liat~! Dosa!

Aut: so' alim lo pake dosa segala -_-

Chan: lo kan masih 14 tahun... masih cebol...

Aut: sialan lo ! pake ngatain gua cebol, dasar tiang listrik *nimpuk chanyeol pake sendal jepit*

Chan: gak kena... weeee... :p *sambil melet-melet*

Baek: ekhemmm~! chagi~ mau lanjut ga' nih? *tanya baekhyun malu-malu*

Chan: iya, bentar chagiee... nih author cebol mau ngintip :p

Baek: kalau gitu, pintunya di tutup...!

Chan: ne~

BLAM! *chanyeol nutup pintu trus ngunci dari dalam*

Aut: *teriak* YA! CHANYEOL! MAINNYA JANGAN KASAR-KASAR ! KASIAN BAEKHYUNNYA!

Chanbaek: *ikutan teriak* BRISIK LU THOR!

#plaaakk~ abaikan

.

.

.

.

.

Luar kamar baekyeol

.

"eunghh~ chan..yeol.. pelanh...pe..lanhh..."

"ahh~... chan...yeolhh..."

.

"hyung suara apa itu? Kayaknya dari arah kamar baekyeol?" tanya chen ke xiumin

"jangan-jangan... mereka lagi 'itu'..."jawab xiumin takut-takut, yang mulai merasakan aura pervert dari namjachinggunya chen.

"kalau begitu ayo kita juga hyung~" tanpa aba-aba chen langsung menggendong xiumin ala bridal style menuju kamar mereka, dan xiumin hanya bisa pasrah.

"errr... bagaimana para uke? Kalian juga?" tanya para seme menyeringai sambil tersenyum pervert ke arah para uke

"ne~ tapi jangan main kasar ne~?" jawab para uke dengan senang hati, dan tanpa ba bi bu para seme langsung mengangkat para uke mereka ala bridal style menuju kamar masing-masing.

.

.

"eunghh.. kai~"

.

.

"ahh~ chen... pe..lanhh..pelanh..~"

.

.

"enghh.. gege... sa...khit...ahh...~"

.

.

Dan terdengarlah suara-suara aneh dari dalam kamar masing-masing member.

END

Huwwaaaaaa... akhirnya ep ep gaje ini selesai... huft.. *lap keringat thehun*. Mian kalau NC-nya ngak di tayangin, ini karena thehun yang masih belum cukup umur untuk membaca maupun membuat ep ep NC *bow 90o* dan untuk readers sekalian yang saya cintai dan saya banggakan #asikkeh~ #abaikan -_- gomawo karena sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca ep ep yang gak jelas ini *bow* sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih *lap ingus* mohon maap bila banyak salah-salah kata berhubung ini ep ep pertama author, lebih dan kurangnya mohon di maafkan... wabillahi taufik walhidayah, wassalamualaikum warahmatullahi wabarakatuh (?)

.

.

Annyeong~ arigatou gozaimatsu~ xie xie~ and pay pay~ #eh?

.

.

Repew please... *aegyo bareng thehun*

.

.

p.s. : yang gak repew author doain di cipok ama sooman *senyum evil bareng thehun*


End file.
